


Prism Ficlets

by margayritaville



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alcohol, Bonding, Character Study, Daddy Issues, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margayritaville/pseuds/margayritaville
Summary: This is an ongoing collection of fics for my oc Prism. More information to be added at a later date.





	Prism Ficlets

Aleks spit out the last of the vomit from his mouth and groaned. He’d been drinking a lot tonight, despite saying he wouldn’t. He didn’t exactly plan on it either. The more he drank, however, the better he felt. Then the crash came. Everything that had ever gone wrong flooded into his mind. His stomach, from a mix of stress and too much alcohol, didn’t take too kindly to this.  
He’d been in the bathroom for a few minutes now, feeling too sick to go back out into his living room. The room around him was blurry, and his eyelids felt heavy. All of him felt as heavy and disoriented. The situation felt all too familiar, though this time he didn’t have to listen to violent retching from outside the bathroom. His father was always so loud, be it out of anger, pain, or just to instill fear in Aleks. He always took things too far, he never knew when to stop; or maybe he did, but he just enjoyed it too much to stop. He didn’t care about others, just his own enjoyment. He was loud, quick to anger, and hard to stop. Just like Aleks.  
The idea that he was anything like his father broke down any emotional barriers he had set up, and he began to sob. He covered his mouth in an attempt to quiet himself, though it didn’t help much. He’d always been a loud when crying. His other hand clenched his chest. Aleks always did his best to be aware of his flaws and to try and work past them, in an effort to be nothing like his father. Tonight, however, made him feel as if he would be stuck in a violent circle with his father, his grandfather, and every other man before them.  
Vomiting was always a pain for him; he’d know it was going to happen before it actually did, and it was the waiting that was awful. He gripped the sides of the toilet and bit his lips. Not again, please, he thought.  
Just as he had gripped the toilet, he heard the door open. He looked behind him and saw Sam crouching down next to him. Sam took Aleks’ loose hair and held it back. Then he just stared at Aleks.  
“What’r you doin..” he slurred, trying to keep his focus on Locus’ face. The blend of vision problems and tears obscured his tender, yet blank expression.  
“Do you want to wash vomit out of your hair?” Locus asked flatly. Aleks shook his head, and Locus let his hand follow. Locus held Alek’s hair as he vomited again with tears streaming down his face. He slowly backed away from the toilet, with some assistance from Locus, and flushed it again. Locus let go of Aleks’ hair and wiped off the bit of vomit on his lip. Aleks gripped Locus’ arm as he slowly stood up. For the rest of the night, until two in the morning, Locus stuck close to Aleks and helped him out. He did not leave at the same time as Donut and Caboose, but after Aleks had fallen asleep on the couch.


End file.
